


Solution Made from Love

by Giulietta



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Human, Arson, Attempt at Humor, Bad Advice, Cliffhangers, Escape, Fairy Tale Elements, Faked Suicide, Fear of Discovery, Female Friendship, Friendship/Love, Good Friend Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Heartbreak, House Cleaning, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Late at Night, Love, Love at First Sight, Minor Alastor/Charlie Magne, Multi, One Shot, Plans For The Future, Protective Parents, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Fail, Serial Killers, Snacks & Snack Food, Soft Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), True Love, Violent Thoughts, Weddings, Yandere, Yandere Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: [Cliffhanger Human!AU since the author needs to polish her yandere skills. It is time to revisit the yandere genre selection.]From a well-off family, Charlotte Magne has always been a good girl for her parents. Unfortunately, she's the sole heir to the Magne Family. She knows she's imperfect,Never good enough for anyone on anything.She knows she's lacking someone/something,desiring utmost happiness.And then... A week before her wedding to a childhood friend, she met her missing part.At that split moment, Charlie decides she must spend her life living with and for this fiery woman.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Charlie Magne & Vaggie, Charlie Magne & Niffty, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	1. Love at first sight

**Author's Note:**

> My mind said to me last night: "Who says you can't write an alternate ending to this one-shot?"
> 
> Chapter:  
> 2 - Active termination = friend  
> 3 - Passive termination = stalker  
> 4 - Isolated/Submissive = lovers  
> 5 - Manipulative = friend

After bidding goodnight to her parents, guardians and friends, Charlotte Magne enters her room and begins plotting her faked death.

Farewell letters to signify her **intention**.

 _Secretly_ placing out her purchase of pills, knives, blood and ropes to symbolize **premeditation**.

Staying in a high ~~almost~~ inescapable room with guards and watch dogs down below the compound to avoid **suspicion**.

Lastly, a body identical to her truly as solid **evidence**.

She enlisted her friend Niffty's help. A friend she gained last week when her dad's ace Hitman enlisted their help for the bachelorette party. As soon as Niffty heard her cause, the redhead couldn't say NO to her request. They also have to keep it a secret to everyone _**or else**_

**This** is for love.

Charlotte Magne is in love.

The mafia princess found the soul

 **The soul** who'll make her whole.

Charlotte will miss her dolls, her mom's songs, her dad's stories, her uncle's gifts, her friend's visits and everyone else that tolerated her presence. She'll also miss her home's lovely garden, the glittering ballroom, the melancholic music hall, all the way down to the staircase leading to the exit.

~~She'll never be able to walk in there ever again.~~

_However_ ,

Charlotte doesn't regret her decisions.

 _Vagatha_.

Charlotte must be with this femme fatale.

"♪~" The blonde hums, pouring her room with gasoline. Her death must be dramatic. It has to be perfect so no one will be blamed for not stopping her. No one would misinterpret her death nor realize the falsity of it all. She can't have anyone find her. ~~It'll ruin the plan~~.

"Happily ever after is what I want~" Charlotte sang, spinning around her room and splashing the gasoline everywhere.

Ever since she met **her** on that fateful day, Charlotte felt a connection. It was magical. It was like fireworks spreading across the night sky. Like watching all of the flowers bloom under a full moon sort of magical but everyday!

All for love.

**I will do this for love.**

_I will give up everything for love._

Forever and ever, I want to feel this love.

*Crreeaaak.

"I got the body!" Niffty chirped, walking inside in a maid attire. Since they're in one of her fiancé's compound, it's the perfect time to commit arson. Charlotte always loved fire, the warmth and life it gives to all creatures. Had she never befriended Alastor, she would have never realized how much she loved and hated fire. Alastor wasn't a good influence. He's the sort who... _Gets bored easily._

"Thank you Niffty." The blonde smiled, thankful as she watched the female pulled out a black bag from the trolley cart and placed it on the bed. She took steps forward, watching the cleaner unzip and reveal an almost identical body except for...

"She has blue eyes." Charlotte commented, surprised at the vibrant sapphires. She doesn't find her eyes dazzling (like her mom) or intense (like her dad). Her eyes were a dark shade, like wine. Black as a norm and crimson when excited.

"They won't know if you decide to burn yourself alive." Niffty smiled, innocent in appearance but extremely deceptive. She's one cleaner worth listening all day. The same woman who tries to pair Al and Husk with other male/female clients.

"You're right. Great thinking Niffty." Charlotte smiles and Niffty beamed in pride. They both place the pretty corpse sitting on the bed. With the letters on the table, chains binding the corpse in place, they begin pouring the cadaver and the bed.

Tomorrow I will be free.

_Tomorrow, the world will see._

**The fire, the deaths, this tragedy.**

All for love, no one will know but you and me.

"I hope for your happiness, Miss Charlotte-Whoops. Charlie!" Niffty giggled as she reached the door knob. The mafia princess smiles, holding the torch and stood beside the corpse.

"Thank you too, Niffty." Charlie meant it at the depths of her heart. She knows no one without malicious intent would help her. However, if it weren't for Alastor inviting her to drink with his colleagues, Charlie wouldn't have noticed the way Niffty's eyes shine on the stories of love. How much the female wants everyone to find their love. "I really mean it."

"Now remember. Be different." Niffty winked and closed the door.

As soon as Charlie heard the click from the door, the arsonist flicked the torch on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlie finally found happiness!


	2. Happy Ever After (GOOD Route)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie will do anything for Vaggie!
> 
> Even if it means doing bad things.
> 
> (Blooming Yandere)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To avoid death from a yandere, support the ship and know who the yandere is - Angel
> 
> Charlie is pretty yandere. She cunning and thoughtful with some mistakes along the way.
> 
> Alastor... He's just a psychopath... So... Charlie cannot measure to this guy's experience.

It took a week of hiding ~~to avoid faces,~~ changing appearances ~~goodbye pretty clothes and make-up~~ , careful retrieval of wealth ~~as mom taught her the best in cases of emergency~~ , and a false persona as a pianist before Charlie found her target.

The woman of her life is now a retired mercenary.

_Nickname is Vaggie. Real name is Vagatha._

Vaggie is taking group therapy session because of her family.

**Charlie decides to help her by fixing the problem.**

Charlie wanted to start slow, but she wanted their meeting to be perfect. She wanted Vaggie to like her for her just how Charlie fell for Vaggie just by being herself.

*Swwssshhhh

"♪~" Charlie hums as she cleans her kitchen tools. She lets the water flow, sweeping off all the stains down the drain. She lives in a condo now. The landowner is a nice old lady who she saved from a strange event. She doesn't understand why men would want to do such a thing but this was the outside world. Her mom always warned her about this: _Never safe at all, living's a risk for all._

" **The police has yet to find the culprit to the arson which killed 56 people** _ **...** "_

"What a dangerous world~" Charlie sang, smiling as she cleaned the blood off her knife. Charlie applied to be a part of those sessions to get close to Vaggie, telling them about her 'abusive fiancé' which left her emotional scars. It's here Charlie learned (from the other members of the group) of Vaggie's location, family, friends and colleagues.

They had something in common.

They're running from the past.

They're searching for someone/something.

To help the process, Charlie only needs to _**light**_ her love's path.

"Hm~" Charlie sets her knives back on the shelves, walking back to the couch. She grabs the remote, closing the television and turning on the radio. 'It's only a matter of time before someone calls the cops..'

**🎶🎶**

"... I missed him again." Charlie sighed, lying on the couch. She bought the radio two days ago to check on whatever's going on back at home, but she keeps missing them. Closing her eyes, Charlie listens to the jazz. 'I wonder...'

**🎶🎶**

'I wonder if I did the right thing?' Charlie somewhat regrets not doing the best thing. Vaggie would surely like it if her dad changed right? But he was a stubborn man. ~~A foolish drunk.~~ Charlie couldn't bear to have her love sustain this drunk any longer. _He had to go._

Then Vaggie's mom saw her and ran outside the hallway screaming. _She had to go as well._

_Actually, all of the occupants present had to go._

Good thing Charlie bought concert tickets for Vaggie's workplace. ~~Just in time to light the building in flames.~~

* * *

"Charlie?!"

"Over here!" Charlie waved her hands for her beloved to see, grinning with her shoulder length hair tied into low ponytail. It took **six months** ~~of mass slaughter and a dozen nudges~~ for Charlie to reach her goal.

> Vaggie likes girls which warms Charlie's heart.
> 
> ~~Visiting her rivals for a _knife_ visit is the only way to put her anxiety to rest.~~
> 
> Vaggie is constantly getting hit on by ugly and weak men.
> 
> ~~Charlie lures them one by one to somewhere far away, slicing their throats and leaving them with their pants down and dicks torn to shreds.~~

She and Vaggie are lovers now. They are in a happy healthy relationship. **Forever and ever.** They're even living in the same apartment now, her apartment to be exact, where Charlie's learned tons of stuff from her lovely moth.

Charlie loves being with Vaggie. Every day is worth living when she's beside the Salvadorian. This is what her dad and mom feels like every day when they're together.

[Love]

A beautiful, warm and safe feeling that's more addicting than chocolate and coffee combined. Not once did Charlie ever think of heading back when she's with Vaggie. _She's the death to her life, the coffin to her grave._ Charlie can't bear to think of leaving Vaggie. The mere thought sounded like a death sentence.

"Sorry if I'm late. Got dragged by this oaf." Vaggie resigned, rushing to her side and giving her a peck on the lips.

"It's okay! I didn't wait long." Charlie smiled back, entwining her fingers with Vaggie's own as she looked at the new fellow. Charlie didn't drop her smile, taught better to show your dominance through a cheerful smile, as she stared at a somewhat familiar mafiaso. Everyone in the mafia world is familiar to her, they have to be as she was the ex-princess to the mafia world. "Who is this?"

"The name's Antho- You know what? Call me Angel Dust." The guy gave a smirk, offering a hand. Charlie took it but didn't expect a hug. The man is wearing a pink suit, complimented with red and white.

"Hello Angel Dust. (Charlie says after they pull away.) I like your fedora." Charlie noticed the nice hat complimenting the dyed hair. It's mesmerizing, fascinating to see how this fits the dual personality of the assassin. **Yes**. She felt the fun in his clothes. This man is a loose cannon, a runaway just like Vaggie and her. 'Are you competition or ally?'

"Why are you with him, Vaggie?" Charlie wondered, eyes still staring at the tall mafia son. Vaggie didn't like men. Vaggie didn't want to tie herself to the mafia anymore. _Charlie did the same, but lost everything. It was worth it. This was worth it. Vaggie **is** worth it. ~~Love is worth it.~~_

"We're friends- frienemies?" Vaggie changed the label and Angel laughed. Vaggie shook her head, walking between the duo. "Look. He's one of the most decent gays I've met before you."

"Gay?" Charlie tilted her head. She never did understood the labels. Her mom would have intercourse with both sex and feel nothing as overwhelming as her love for Lucifer. Dad was the same but he usually does this to establish superiority? Dominance?? Not sure. The criminal world doesn't make sense to her half the time.

"He's a faggot." Vaggie defined.

"A _flaming_ faggot." Angel added. Charlie wonders if he's challenging her to really set him off on fire, but her voice of reason says this is a good thing. This guy only likes men. Only men. _**But ~~still~~.**_

"In case this guy I found bailed on me, I have you guys to hang out with." Angel explained and Charlie couldn't help but giggle. _Is that an excuse or a solid truth?_ She didn't like hurting anyone if she could help it, but if they hurt Vaggie and her relationship with her then

"Is he cute?" Charlie teased and Angel laughed at her childishness. She looked back on the road, realizing they're going to a club.

"He looks kinda plain, but something's up with him." Angel elaborated. "I managed to ring him up for a date, but he might not come like a dick.."

"At least you got his number." Vaggie sighed as Charlie finally recalls this place. Mimzy's place..?!

'Mimzy.' Charlie remembers Niffty talking about working here with Husk. She knows she looks different, sounds different and acts different, but there are certain traits in her that's never going to change. She doesn't know these traits, but the one who pointed it out was Husk. Husk who works part-time in this establishment. 'Would Husk tattle on her? Would he tell Al?'

"Don't worry hun. We'll only be here until his date comes." Vaggie reassures, not knowing the true story of Charlie's past. ~~Charlie couldn't. Not yet. Not until her parents stop searching for her like a fugitive.~~

Creak!

"..." Charlie scanned the room. It looked brighter than a usual club. It felt more dynamic. _A celebration? On what?_ Charlie leaned close to Vaggie who gripped her hand tighter.

"Whatcha waiting for? Come on." Angel Dust dragged them towards the counter. Charlie felt her heart drop at the sight of the bartender. It's Husk. He's still working here after all this time? Charlie sits down beside Vaggie, squeezing herself and clung onto her arms. Angel sat down, leaning forward towards the bartender. "Hey~"

"You-" Husk glared at Angel before looking at the two dames. His eyes widen by an millimeter, but no words were said. He turned away, grabbing a glass for them. "What do you want?"

"Waiting for Smiles." Angel answered and Husk looked back at the male. Angel grinned, "I'm all right with a threesome."

"Tsk." Husk grabbed another bottle and mixed their drinks. Charlie stays silent, observing the customers. _So far so good._ No one knows her yet except for maybe Husk? She remembers Al telling her this grumpy ex-soldier has good memory. She wonders how good his memory would be with the excessive drinking. Vaggie's looking at the menu, waiting for an usher to escort them to the place. It seems Angel Dust is a regular here, judging with the apathy among the female servers. Husk finally spoke up, pouring transparent liquid in a chilled cocktail glass. "You trying to get killed?"

"Why?" Charlie asked first before Angel rolled his eyes.

"It's A-" Husk stared at her but continued nevertheless. "It's someone's birthday and I'm pretty sure the owner's gonna hog his attention the entire night."

"Ha! When will the canary learn he's a free man?" Angel took a sip of his drink. "She may be his fave, but I'm gonna snatch his heart."

"You don't even know who he really is." Vaggie frowned as the mafiaso finished his drink. "What if he's a killer? (Husk serves Vaggie tequila on the rocks with lime.) Thank you. Anyways, you don't fuck someone you've met within a week. Take it slow."

"Does he consider you a friend?" Charlie wondered and Angel watched Husk pour him a different drink. The ushers aren't coming, too busy preparing for the favorite guest.

"I guess. I mean. We met a couple of times and he helped me out.." Angel shrugged and Charlie takes note of the way he spoke of this person. She can hear it, the sound of interest, of the desire to know someone. Angel won't stop if the man-of-interest rejects him. This runaways going to keep digging until nothings left. Angel glanced at Charlie, smiling. "So why not?"

"Don't tell me your gift is a...?" Vaggie stared at Angel who almost choked on his drink.

"Is it obvious?" Angel wiped his mouth which caused Vaggie to blush.

"You don't give someone **that**." Vaggie argued.

"Here." Husk gave Charlie's drink last. **Red wine**. Charlie raised her hands to grab it, no longer wearing gloves (unlike the past) to reveal red manicured fingernails. She always painted her fingernails black and wore black lipstick back in the mansion. Now she gets to paint her nails with whatever color she desires because no one can tell her otherwise. Unfortunately, Charlie still had paler skin than most of her peers. The tanning process has to be slow and steady. _Don't want to change entirely._

"Thank you." Charlie smiles, not wearing any make-up today. The appearance of Angel Dust really shook her plans for today. Had she known she'd have to go somewhere, she'd wear a bit of make-up to give some life onto her face.

"Hm.." Husk went to create another batch as ordered by the servers.

"But it's cute." Angel teased and Charlie looks back at the flustered female.

"Did he hurt you, V?" Charlie wrapped both arms around Vaggie, resting her head on the crook of her neck, looking at the ally/competition.

"N-no." Vaggie stuttered and Charlie pressed a kiss at her lover's cheek before pulling away. She can feel stares pointed at her and Charlie doesn't care. She loves Vaggie and Vaggie loves her. Whoever wants to tear them apart will pay dearly.

"You two are cute as fuck." Angel rest his elbow on the counter, smiling. "Can I be the best man?"

"N-no one is getting married, dork." Vaggie glared at Angel as Charlie covered her mouth with both hands.

"You may~" Charlie agreed wholeheartedly, taking a sip of the wine. **~~Now where's the chocolate?~~** A wedding? Of course they must have a wedding. She almost forgot it exists all because of the complications her family has with the Church. The Magne isn't exactly religious, a ton of rumors claim they're demons in the flesh. In spite of all that, Charlie isn't really averse to the aspect of getting married there. If Vaggie wants it then she does too. In fact, maybe a wedding is what they need to finally cure this dark voice in her head. As long as Vaggie isn't bound to her then there's always that dark future of a break-up. At least there's a delay in a wedding.

"Charlie!" Vaggie whined and a glass fell. Charlie looked at Husk who grumbled as Angel laughed at Vaggie's embarrassment.

'He knows. He definitely knows.' Charlie thought and tried to figure out a way to keep him quiet. Death is the last resort. Kidnapping is the second to the last resort. Husk is also Al's friend so she has to be extra extra careful.

"Sorry for the wait. We have your seats over here." A server, a female with a false cheer on her face, held a clipboard as she stared at them.

"About time." Angel stood up together with Charlie and Vaggie. They walked away from the bar. Charlie can still feel his eyes on her.

"Have a seat." The usher smiled and Charlie noticed they're sitting too far from the stage, too far from the bar and too far from the entrance.

"This place sucks." Angel complained and the usher shook her head as if he's a kid.

"The rest of the area are reserved by our other esteemed patrons." The usher explained while Charlie looked towards the stage and at the familiar prideful informant.

'To help or not to help?' Charlie wondered, looking back at her future best man. 'To help.'

* * *

...

Charlie lets Angel and Vaggie choose in the menu since she found herself not hungry. She's thinking of helping Angel. She's thinking how to have Angel catch the attention of the birthday boy without having their host call security. It has to be something subtle, completely unintentional in nature. She taps her fingers on the table, staring at the corner as she thinks. Nothing comes to mind. She'll need to know who this birthday boy is first.

"I'll be back." Vaggie gives her a kiss and walks out to the bathroom. She left her with him which is an ideal time to-

"Aren't you a spicy gal?" Angel remarked and Charlie looked back at Angel.

"What do you mean?" Charlie might have underestimated him. It seems she judged the book with its cover. 'Mom would be so angry at me.'

"You know V's a cop right?" Angel raised and Charlie tilted her head.

"And?" Charlie knows. She also knows Vaggie was a mercenary before that.

"Cops always get hit-and-run in these areas." Angel drawled, fanning himself with a menu. "Must be a dangerous life being with her."

"Not really~" Charlie hummed.

> _"nonononono..." The home breaker whimpered, limping away towards the exit._
> 
> _"♪~" Charlie followed him towards the exit, holding a bag containing the male's chopped right arm and leg. The ear, chunks of his chest is on the floor. She'll clean that later._
> 
> _**🎶🎶** _
> 
> _Her land lady can't hear well so she gladly allowed the woman to blast radio tunes downstairs. Charlie walked with a cutting knife on hand. No guns here. She doesn't want to accidentally shoot the old lady downstairs. Guns are also very lethal and Vaggie would definitely notice if she used her guns._
> 
> _"Anyone! Help!" The man begged but._
> 
> _"No one can hear you." Charlie promptly side kicked him down the stairs. She looked at the right, watching the body hit against the sharp stairs. **Thump thud thunkle**. Charlie went back to the room. She placed the bloody knife on the kitchen counter, grabbing her spray and other things._
> 
> _"Is something going on there?!" The old lady called from downstairs. Charlie grabbed a mop and her cleaning material, walking down to grab the body._
> 
> _"Nothing, granny!" Charlie reassured and grabbed the shivering man._
> 
> _"No hard feelings okay?" Charlie caressed the cheek, watching the fear in his eyes. 'Poor poor man.'_
> 
> _"P-p" The man knew._
> 
> _*crack!*_
> 
> _Charlie closed her eyes as she held the back of the man's head as she raised her hand up, breaking the neck._

"I've never felt safer with a cop as my love." Charlie didn't mean it. _She doesn't care what Vaggie is. She loves her despite Vaggie's job. Charlie is so in love with her. Her understanding, fiery and righteous lover_. Thankfully, Vaggie reciprocates her affection. _Her slightly possessive, clingy and very overprotective lover._ If Niffty were here, Charlie would tell her everything about her wonderful life!

"Huh. So no break-ins? Kidnapping? Threats? Nuthing?" Angel raised an eyebrow and Charlie laughed.

"Maybe some threats through the phone but nothing more." Charlie smiled.

> _"Come out come out wherever you are~" Charlie sang, walking around the house and searching for the silly children who entered the apartment. Vaggie and the landlady's gone so it's up to her to protect the fort. It was dark, but she can see everything as clear as day. She's holding one of them, the intruders, using him as a shield to whatever gunshot they'll do on her. The guy's dead, beyond dead and who cares really?_
> 
> _"?!" Charlie noticed the quick movement and shot at the direction. She hears a scream and she raised her gun towards the direct source, shooting the head. Two down, one to go._
> 
> _"You can't be that far~" Charlie walked with the bullet-studded bloody body, eyes looking up when she heard a loud crash by the third floor._

"I think they mistaken Vaggie's area with the old lady. Poor old lady." Charlie sighed and Angel stared at her.

"Uh... Well. If you need help, just give me a call aight?" Angel slid his number towards her and Charlie accepted it. This is Vaggie's friend and therefore, he must be her friend too. ~~Also her best man so that's double brownie points.~~

"I'll let you know." Charlie smiled and kept it in her pocket. This time, it's her time to ask the questions. "So who is Smiles?"

"The quirky Radio host." Angel yawned and Charlie paused. _Radio host. Husk. Mimzy. Ordinary but a complete mystery._

"Alastor?!" Charlie stood up, both hands on the table. 'Nonononono! Of all the sinners on Earth, it had to be him?'

"The one and only." Angel took a sip of the juice as they wait for their meal. He mistaken Charlie's fear for surprise. "Sheesh. Calm your tits. He doesn't give a rat's shit on make-up."

"I..." Charlie can't stay here. If she's right that Husk knows after a couple of words then what more Alastor? The same guy her dad hired who frequently visits her during singing lessons? He'll obviously know her voice even if she maintains a tenor voice!

"Something up?" Angel asked and Charlie struggles for an excuse. Wait. What is she talking about?! _She can't leave Vaggie alone in a club of all places?! ~~What if she gets stalked? What if someone's hitting on her?!~~_ Charlie opened and closed her mouth.

"I... I'm just surprised." Charlie sat down, begrudgingly. Her thoughts race, no longer thinking of helping Angel. She is sure Alastor would come over if he realize she isn't dead. She can already imagine him taunting her, threatening her for whatever he wants. _What would a famous hitman want?_

"I..." Charlie has to calm Angel down. She thinks. She returns to her occupation. "I work with Vox and..."

"Those two don't get along. I get ya." Angel is either being polite or understanding to her situation. He raised his sleeve, revealing a watch. "He's late."

"Maybe he's busy?" Charlie prayed he did. _Does prayers ~~from non-believers~~ work towards God?_ Not a lot of people know a mercenary's true name. She can't recall what Alastor's alias was, making the mistake of telling her real name and he as well. _Her dad wasn't happy when she told him the truth._

"Maybe." Angel placed his gift on the table.

"Ohh~" Charlie's eyes sparkled at the shape. **A book**. Angel wanted to give someone a book. "What's that?"

"Guess first." Angel coaxed and Charlie stuck her tongue out. If Angel and Al are close friends _since Angel probably seen something which explains Alastor's random encounter with the mafiaso._

" **Ars Goetia**?" Charlie guessed and Angel stared at her. She knows how much Al is fascinated with Demons and Angels. The fact the two strongest and influential, came together and wedded right off the bat, are named Lucifer and Lilith would make any ear listen to the story. Charlie can't accept the rumors (because her attitude is unlike a devil according to many), but she can't deny anything either (she has killed, tortured, burned and other terrible things under the supervision of her dad).

"Uh... no. **Dad jokes**." Angel does gun fingers and Charlie recalled that night Al substituted as her dance instructor. He was making a ton of puns..

"Very unique." Charlie smiled. No one would ever give someone a dad joke book to a 'respectable' radio host. "He'd love it!"

"I know right?" Angel tapped his feet on the ground, growing impatient. "Next step, the bed."

"I will cheer you on." Charlie really will. Alastor doesn't do sex or feel the need to have romantic relationships. Niffty told her she's this close to pairing Husk and Al together just because one is being stubborn and the other too murdery.

"Here he is." Angel muttered and Charlie sees the lights shine and confetti. _Pretty confetti bursting from the establishment_. Charlie gets ready to leave, waiting for Vaggie just to make a hasty retreat. Angel looked at Charlie. "How's Vox? Is he like his friend Val?"

"Kinda." Charlie doesn't like how her boss wants her to spend more hours in the studio just so he'd have someone other than Velvet to bounce his ideas for whatever TV series he's plotting. Charlie admitted. "He's better if you're used to getting verbally assaulted for things that may or may not be your fault."

"Ah... So you got thick skin." Angel waited for the girls to go away so Al would catch sight of them, but nothing. "Mimzy planned everything."

"She did." Charlie concurred, seeing a familiar red head trudging to their area. She gasped. "Niffty?"

"Charlie~!" Her friend, her partner-in-crime, gushed, rushing to give her a huge hug. "Oh my gosh! You're here! How are you? Love treating you right? You started banging yet? Top or bottom?"

"Niff!" Charlie felt herself heat up at the strange questions. Angel's laughing at them and it's all because Niffty asked the *ahem* questions. "Not now."

"I'm so sorry!" Niffty lets go, slipping a note in her pocket. Niffty stood up, holding a notepad as she looked at them. "What are your orders again? I can grab them! On the house."

"No thanks." Charlie pulled out her wallet but Angel placed his hand on her hand.

"Hell yes. Thanks." Angel smiled back and Niffty giggled.

"He's gay." Charlie advised and Niffty's cheer turned to glum.

"Damn it! Why are all the hot guys gay or taken?" Niffty puffed her cheek and Charlie laughed. Meeting Niffty felt like a family reunion, but homier and warmer than the silent mansion. Niffty sighed. "Whatever. The right guy will come sooner or later right?"

"Right!" Charlie clapped both of her hands, happy of her friend's optimism.

"Eh. I think the usher Jessica got our orders." Angel placed both arms on the table, watching Niffty scan the area.

"Ok. I got it-?! You must be the lucky girl!" Niffty smiled as Vaggie returned from the bathroom. She gave her hand, smiling at Charlie's love. "Hi! I'm Niffty! I'm Charlie's friend. Close friend."

"Niffty..?" Vaggie was taken aback but returned the handshake. Vaggie introduced herself as well. "Vagatha. Nickname's Vaggie."

"I know! Charlie couldn't stop talking about you. I'm happy for you two." Niffty grabbed the menu and let Vaggie sit down. "I'll be back."

"Actually, we have to go." Charlie stood up, ready to leave when she saw the radio host walking towards their direction.

"Can I borrow your hat Angel?" Charlie moved her eyes towards Niffty and Niffty turned to also see him.

"Sure." Angel offered and hat and Charlie swiftly placed it on her head. It's big, big enough to hide her expression. Her clothes also match the pinkness to it, wearing pastel colored clothes for today.

"Thanks." Charlie walked away from the table, holding Vaggie's hand. "Our work starts at seven."

"Okay but I want you to sign here~" Niffty smirked, using a delaying tactic as she showed her the receipt. An empty cheque but Charlie knows Niffty is going to deduct what she needs.

"500 gran tops." Charlie warned. She doesn't keep all her money in the bank and she hopes Niffty doesn't let the cheque bounce. That would be funny.

"You really going?" Angel called out and Charlie could only smile back as she searched for another route to avoid colliding against the ace hitman.

"Charlie's right. We have work to do tomorrow." Vaggie answered for both of them. She dragged Charlie straight towards the radio host. Right. Vaggie was in the bathroom all this time. Charlie bows her head, trying to be as small as she can as she hid behind Vaggie.

...

'Please please please.' Charlie doesn't know how he found out, but it must be because of Niffty. Niffty making her laugh for making a funny joke. She can feel eyes brushing against them and Charlie slightly bumped Alastor's shoulder. Charlie doesn't stop, moving and hoping to dear god-

"Oh miss~" Alastor called out and urgghh! _He's always three steps ahead of her._ Alastor's voice is growing louder, approaching their area. The eyes are on them. Alastor's grinning. She knows he's grinning when he told the lie. "You dropped **something**."

'Don't turn around. Please don't turn around.' Charlie begged but her etiquette tells her strangers would look and see what it would be. A delayed response would make her suspicious so she turns around to face her dad's (her dad actually didn't want Al but he's the wittiest sinner there is) right-hand. Charlie's eyes glance away from the eerie grin and towards his hand.

[A handkerchief. A handkerchief with a cartoon apple decorating the edges.]

"T-thank you." Charlie bows her head, avoiding eye contact. **This handkerchief does not belong to** her, but she knows no one would believe her. _Why would Alastor lie after all?_ Charlie is afraid on what to do. Aside from the fact Al is a sorta like a friend, his death will alert the entire mafia world. Angel will also be very sad. _What friend makes their friend sad?_ Charlie can't kill him, but her wonderful life is at stake. She takes a steady breath and raised her hand to grab the handkerchief.

"The pleasure's mine.." Alastor grabbed her hand and leaned down to kiss her right knuckle. They made eye contact and Charlie can see this man's smile widen. " _Darling_."

"Come on." Vaggie pulled her away from the precarious situation. Charlie walked away with the handkerchief, walking as fast as Vaggie towards the exit. She can hear his laughter. Tears are falling down her face as they exit the building.

"Are you okay hun?" Vaggie turned to face her, raising her other hand to wipe the tears.

"Vaggie. I'm _so_ sorry." Charlie whispers. If her parents finds out. If the other families finds out. If everyone found out she's still alive..

"Don't worry. I'm here, love. I'm here for you." Vaggie hushed and Charlie felt the fear rise. **Vaggie**. Her beloved will be the first to go. Her dad won't be lenient. He'd kill her. Maybe even have deeds worse than death be committed to her beloved.

'I can't let that happen. I can't!' Charlie thought as she walked away with her beloved. There's only one way to solve the problem. _She hopes Angel will forgive her for using him in the incoming events._ One unorthodox method requiring Niffty's help. 'If I can't kill you...'

' **I'll ~~break~~ /distract you with love, Alastor.**'


	3. Happy for Her (NEUTRAL Route)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie will do anything for Vaggie..
> 
> Even if it means simply being by her side.
> 
> (Mild Yandere)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Charlie chose stalker route, Angel is in Charlie's NOT-FRIEND List.
> 
> Charlie is mildly yandere. She acts only when Vaggie's happiness is on the line.
> 
> Alastor... He's like the major antagonist in Charlie's POV... So... Charlie is gonna offer Angel as a sacrifice.

It took a week of hiding ~~and cutting loose threads~~ ~~,~~ changing appearances ~~to not look like a rich person~~ , careful retrieval of wealth ~~, chemicals and~~ ~~weaponry~~ , and a false persona-

> "How would you like to be a cat, missssy?" A rather tall dapper male asked, startling her as she was busy watching Vaggie ordering something in a cafe.
> 
> "E-eh...?" Charlie slowly turned towards the black-haired man in a suit. 'This is her first interaction as Charlie, don't mess it up, me!'
> 
> "Of course you would! (Charlie opened and quickly closed her mouth, staring at the male at awe.) Who wouldn't want to work in the King's Café?" The man placed a hand on his chest, not noticing Charlie staring down at the number of white cats purring against the male's leg. "You may call me Sir Pentious, your new boss and landlord."
> 
> "..." Charlie took a step back at the eager male, surprised this man knew she was looking for a place to stay. _Intuitive._ Charlie smiles, offering a handshake. "You can call me Charlie."

...As a cat maid in the **King's Café**. The man called Sir Pentious is nice, teaching her new things and giving her leeway on her mistakes. The benefit to having this job is to be able to get close to Vaggie, but would the love of her life remember her with boring brown hair? No, but Vaggie would hate her if she didn't dye her hair because...

Vaggie works as a policewoman ~~under probation~~.

_Real name is Vagatha, usually called Vag(?) ~~or was it V?~~_

Vaggie lives alone in an apartment away from family.

**Vaggie is assigned to expose the Magne family's secrets.**

_Yes._ It was for the best to escape her parent's legacy. For true love, Charlie must start anew as a civilian living under this cat enthusiast with nocturnal habits. Unfortunately, Charlie couldn't wait every Monday to Thursday to interact and learn more about Vaggie. Charlie needed to head out to learn more about the headstrong amazon.

*Snap!

"..." As soon as Charlie broke the guard's neck, Charlie dropped the copper. *thud* It'll take ten minutes before anyone notices, especially when her family initiated a grand funeral procession downtown. She hums a tune to herself, avoiding the sleeping police as she walked through the room. Wearing a police officer attire herself, Charlie is what mom calls: _Dress fit to kill._

" _ **District 3 *static* Ove-bzzzzz** **.** "_

"What a dangerous world~" Charlie spun the keys on her finger until she reached the door. She unlocks the door and enters the office, pushing the dead man off the chair. Charlie fixed her oxygen mask unit on her face, sitting down the manager chair. She tweaked Helsa's poison and wham! The result is this. ' **Death's Breath** : two point Omega. Inhale this for more than five minutes and you're as good as dead.'

"Now then." Charlie leaned on the boss' chair, pulling out her new blue phone (to not associate herself with her past) and adapter from her small pouch. She connected her phone to the computer on standby, setting her phone down and watch Stolas' program break the comp's security wall. It took ten seconds before the program restarted the computer, opening the encrypted files, both necessary and unnecessary.

"♪~" Charlie whistled, raising her gloved hand to hold onto the mouse.

They had something in common.

_Vaggie's struggling to stay in the present._

_One unfavorable move and Vaggie gets dismissed?_

To avoid this injustice, Charlie simply needs to _**en** **lighten**_ her love's superiors.

"Hm~" Living on the second floor, Charlie sat on her counter while watching the tiny TV box set Sir Pentious gave for free. She could buy her stuff, but the snake insisted. _The elder really missed his child and it seems she's the substitute._ Charlie looked back at her dryer, swaying her feet to and fro. 'Come on... I can't go down without pants or Sir Pen will kill me!'

**"...possibly committed by a stone cold vigilante..."**

"Stop exaggerating, Killjoy! You haven't even seen the crime scene!" Charlie said out loud as if the news anchor could hear her. Charlie rolled her eyes and started pushing the newspapers off her table for the hidden stash of sweets. She smiled, holding a bag of cookies. She tore the opening, munching on bite-sized cookies as she glanced back at the newspaper headlines..

**[The Death of Innocence: Magne's sole Heir Suicide]**

'I wonder if I did the right thing?' Charlie thought, staring at her happy image in the Newspaper. **Her rosy cheeks, glowing eyes and golden hair.** Charlie used her arm to push the last paper roll down to the floor, looking back at the TV. Charlie sighed, watching the police yelling at the reporters to stay away from the charred remains. She watched the survivors, a handful she spared, trying to recall the event.

 ** _"R-red... They had red ... Red eyes!"_** _The police is still under the influence of Death's Breath, struggling between reality and hallucination. **"Diabolo. It was the diabolo!"**_

"Not every arson is done by dad, you know?" Charlie muttered to herself. Based on what she read in the comp, a ton of evidence points the _strange_ title to her dad **and** mom. _The police are on the right ~~but deadly~~ track_. Her mother handles information while her dad manages the crooks. Drag their acquaintances into the mix and her parents become Rulers of the **Underground**. The title **Diabolo** is what the police and media use because of the close-lipped nature of their peers-? 'Vaggie?'

"Good job!" Charlie smiles when she sees the love of her life get promoted for saving the station's database in advance. At least Vaggie doesn't have to worry about those piggish police officers anymore. ~~Though, Charlie still regrets setting the place on fire~~.

_Vaggie would surely like the expressions on their faces._

* * *

"Charlie?!"

"O-over here!" Charlie waved her hands for Cherri to see, using her free hand to tame her naturally semi-curly(?) mid-back length hair. It's been six months ~~tracking down and cleaning the police force~~ and Charlie's finally obtained an ally to help her watch over Vaggie. For reasons unknown to her, Charlie hasn't managed to bypassed **best friend** status with Vaggie. She's given up listening to Sir Pentious' love advice and started listening to her other tenant Cherri.

> ~~Unbeknownst~~ ~~to Charlie, Vaggie has a growing crush on her.~~
> 
> Charlie always makes room to spend time with Vaggie, listening and giving bits of advice to push her to the right direction.
> 
> ~~**Today, Vaggie plans on asking tips from her blunt flirtatious friend.** ~~
> 
> ~~Charlie stalks her competitors into their residence, knife at hand to chop the pretty parts for the cats back at home.~~

She and Vaggie are the best of besties. They are in a happy healthy relationship, _hopefully ready to blossom into a romantic one._ Charlie managed to convince Vaggie to store some money for herself, slowly moving on from that awful mother. ~~Charlie~~ ~~wonders what would have happened had the father been in the apartment instead of the motel when she killed him.~~ _Charlie sometimes thinks to herself to kill Vaggie's matriarch next.._

Charlie loves being with Vaggie. Every day is worth living when she's beside the Salvadorian ~~but is this really enough?~~ This is what her dad and mom feels like every day when they're together.

[ **Love** ]

A beautiful and warm feeling rejuvenating her soul more effectively than her fave coffee drink. Not once did Charlie ever think of heading back when she's with Vaggie. _She's the ammo to her gun, the poison to her blades._ Charlie knows Vaggie is the one for her, they have to be. _The thought of seeing Vaggie loving another will break her._

"What the fuck, Cat? What did Edgelord do to you?" A blonde troublemaker pushed away from the crowd, walking towards her to grab her buckram hat. "You can't wear that in a club. Yuck!"

"But he looked so happy when I wore it.." Charlie kept trying to straighten her hair, hating her mom's curly genes. Charlie also wore sunglasses and the most normal looking dress Sir Pentious insists she wear-

"Well you're going to stick out like a sore dick so c'mere." Cherri tossed the hat and dragged her to an alleyway, away from the crowd and pushing the blonde to the wall. Cherri quickly grabbed something from her bag, a cutter, which made Charlie blink. Cherri tugged her long skirt, revealing the blade. "Don't move."

"I-I trust you." Charlie smiles, taught not to show fear. All she knows about this ticking bomb is her fighting prowess (as a diversion unit) as well as the icon for the rebels straying from Pentagram's norm. Cherri Bomb often works solo, but tends to team up with other misfits of society in both worlds (society and underground). This is the same reason why Charlie scheduled to hang-out with this woman due to spotting Vaggie talking with a mafiaso dubbed **Angel Dust** three days ago (in the phone which is big and worrisome). Charlie watched the woman snip the fabric, tugging her leg forward to cut the skirt in an odd shape. "This is...?"

"A high low skirt, ya dingus." Cherri stood up, twirling her cutter. Charlie moves around, staring at the pleaded skirt act oddly against the wind. Her legs are so white in contrast to her dark dress. Charlie is slightly glad the knife strapped on her thigh wasn't questioned but... Cherri frowned, a fashionista at heart, commenting. "You still look like a party shitter. How about we cut your sleeves?"

"O-oh.. You know why I have them, Cher." Charlie pouted, but the lady rolled her eyes. The only ones who's seen her burn scars is Sir Pentious, Cherri and Vaggie. Charlie always says the same thing. **_A fire accident. ~~I got into a fire accident~~._** She wasn't lying. She didn't get out of an impenetrable and a supposedly inescapable compound unblemished.

"Hmm... I got it! Hold your hair up." Cherri ordered and Charlie hesitantly did so...? Charlie looked up as she felt the blade close to her shoulder blade. Charlie has never worn any clothes similar to her mom, ~~showing the skin as if to welcome any unwanted weapons to cut through~~. Her dad taught her not to show too much skin. _Too dangerous. Those demons will eat you up,_ ** _my lil' pomme._** However, Charlie's not Charlotte Magne anymore. 'It's fine to do this right?'

"You could give Sheba a run for her money, cat." Cherri moved back, tossing the loose fabric to stare at the finished fashion edit. "Just wipe that cute look and stuff some silicon in there!"

"You know who my soul belongs to, Cher." Charlie placed both hands on her chest, closing her eyes at the thought of Vaggie. Vaggie doesn't like men. Vaggie doesn't want to tie herself to the mafia anymore. _Charlie lost everything to fit under that category. It was worth it. This was worth it. Vaggie **is** worth it. ~~Love is worth it.~~_

"Pfft." Cherri snorts, grabbing her arm and yanking her to the pub. "Whatever."

"So where are we going..?" Charlie walks, following her off-shoulder crop top friend.

"To the bar." Cherri told her, leading her to a bar. "Remember Angel?"

"You and Vaggie's mutual friend? Of course I know him." Charlie grimaced, slightly envious whenever Vaggie brings him up. She knows he's gay, but there's always a slim chance he'll take Vaggie from her. Charlie hugged herself, looking up to see the bar overhead. 'Wait. Mimzy's bar?'

"Yep. He has a date tonight and I need you to keep me company." Cherri opened the door, having Charlie step inside first. She closed the door, grabbing Charlie's hand to lead her to an inconspicuous spot. "His latest date ticks me off. We gotta make sure nothing bad happens to the gay."

"Y-yeah.." Charlie agreed, feeling bad that she wants Angel gone. She couldn't hate someone she barely met. She should be impartial and nice. 'Who knows? Maybe Angel is a nice person!'

* * *

...

"I'll order our drinks. Stay here, cat." Cherri pat her head, heading off to buy their cocktails. Charlie sat in silence, covering her head with her face. She wished Cherri didn't toss her hat. Now people might realize who she is, even with her fabulous hair dye and failed attempt to tan her skin. Her mother's genes are too potent or should she blame her father's genes? _Urgghh_

'But this place looks pretty festive.' Charlie moved her bangs, inspecting the club. It felt more dynamic. _A celebration? On what?_ Charlie wished Niffty were here. Her friend would tell her what's going on. Niffty's special skill is to make time seem so fast, always talking about anything she knows or interested in.

'Nostalgic.' Charlie misses the noise, the lively chaos her old home once had. However, Charlie doesn't regret anything. She'll do anything for love. Charlie watched the girls with their fancy feathers then at the servers with the smoothest of lines. Almost everyone is semi-casual. _No strippers for once?_ Charlie covered her mouth with one hand, amused. 'Interesting.'

"Charlie?" The familiar voice caused her to look beside her. The redhead grinned, lunging to give her a huge hug. "Oh my gosh! You're here! How are you? Love treating you right? You started banging yet? Top or bottom?"

"C-calm down, Niffty. You're talking too fast." Charlie laughed, giving her partner-in-crime a quick hug and a customary kiss whenever she does meet with the petite girl. "How are you?"

"Fine fine." Niffty is smiling so wide, quick to snatch a pitcher of water and pour the empty glass on the table to the brim, returning the pitcher just before the server could notice it's absence. "Et tu?"

"Bien." Charlie watched Niffty take a seat, glancing at her cup. "You seem chirpy."

"I'm sorry. You know how much I care about you, princess~" Niffty promptly sat beside her, hugging her clipboard. "Now talk! I have all night."

"Aren't you supposed to be getting my orders?" Charlie giggled, finding her friend so cute. "I don't want your patrons burning me for catching your attention."

"I doubt anyone hates you, C. You're awfully lovable." Niffty cheered her up, but Charlie knew being too friendly with an ex-friend would raise suspicion.

"Ah but I insist. Let me buy something." Charlie looked at the menu, pulling out her purse. She pulled out a bundle of cash, pushing it to Niffty. "Will this be sufficient?"

"I don't even know what you want to order but~" Niffty smiled, grabbing the cash. "You're so lucky I know you or I'd be swindling you dry."

"Think of it as paying for your company." Charlie rests her elbows on the table, propping her face with her hands. "So life is going well."

"And..?" Niffty is writing on her clipboard, pretending she's getting more orders to ward suspicion.

"I think I entered the friend zone." Charlie proceeded to cover her eyes, taking sigh. "Before you rage, I think I'm at fault. You know how unresponsive I am to sinful acts? I might have overlooked her flirting as a casual thing. (Charlie groaned.) Niffty. What am I going to do~?"

"There's also the fact you hang out with Alastor all the time. I knew he'd be a terrible influence." Niffty nodded sagely, scribbling some more. "Note to self. Keep Alastor away from hormonal kids."

"Please tell me you aren't using me for inspiration?" Charlie whined, moving her fingers to look at Niffty. The waitress didn't respond. Charlie pouted, laying her arms down on the table. "Niffty~ You can write your book later. I need help now~"

"Calm down, princess. I'm almost done." Niffty smiled, but Charlie sighed.

"..." Charlie rest her head, watching the waitress stick her tongue out. Meeting Niffty felt like a family reunion. It reminded her of home, talking with Razzle and Dazzle to block the darkness in the mansion.

"Question." Charlie sat back up, recalling her earlier inquiry. She asked before taking a sip of water. "Why is the bar so bright and pretty? Is it Mimzy's birthday?"

"It's Al's birthday." Niffty answered, causing Charlie to almost choke on her water. "Don't tell me you forgot?"

"I-I was bu-busy." Charlie beat her chest. "B-besides, I shouldn't know him remember?"

"Fair point." Niffty almost forgot about her funeral it seems. _Was her funeral rites not that significant or grandiose?_ Niffty muttered, " _He doesn't believe you're dead._ "

" _What?_ " Charlie whispered. She knows Alastor is a pretty unpredictable man, but she and Niffty did an amazing work in burning down the entire premises. Charlie leaned close, covering her hand as she asked close to Niffty's ear. " **How?** "

"I don't know." Niffty whispered back, glancing across the room. "But if I were you, I'd get out of here pronto."

"But I can't. I need to help my tenant friend." Charlie whispered in turn, worried her ex-friend has good intuition.

"But you haven't gotten laid yet. I can't let you get caught now." Niffty huffed, letting Charlie move away from her. "Also, five o' clock."

"Hmm?!" Charlie covered her mouth when she saw Vaggie enter the area with Angel. Angel Dust is indeed a man, but how his attire compliments Vaggie's pastel color grates her nerves. Wearing a pink suit, complimented with red and white, Angel looked more or less a competent obstacle to obtain Vaggie's heart.

"Charlie." Niffty warned and Charlie noticed the waitress holding her hand clutching her knife.

"S-sorry." Charlie kept her dagger back in its holster, rubbing her hands. "I don't know what got into me."

"I'd say. You're pretty stabby tonight." Niffty could tell, watching the two talk. "I still don't see what you like about her."

"Vaggie's so many things." Charlie swooned, rubbing her cheeks to calm herself down. "No syllable can describe her. She's just so _so_ ~!"

"Now you're fan girling." Niffty teased and Charlie covered her face with her hair. "You're so cute, C."

"Hmph!" Charlie decided to ignore her friend, glancing back at Vaggie and Angel. Those two seem to be arguing about something. 'Would Vaggie mind if Angel dies or would she connect the dots? This is what I get for loving a smart person, not like I mind. It's a good exercise for the brain.'

...

"I didn't know you have a friend, Char." Cherri's voice caused both females to look at the rowdy gangster.

"Oh oh!" Charlie smiled. "Rebel is a really good Re-belle, right?"

"No puns." Cherri scolded her thoughts. "Seriously? (Cherri sat down beside Niffty and Charlie.) Your dad must be fucked up to let you like puns."

"You have no idea." Niffty cackled and Charlie bumped her shoulder against the artist/writer.

"I like her already. The name's Cherri." Cherri offered her hand to Niffty. "Yours?"

"I'm Niffty! Charlie's friend, **close** friend." Niffty shook hands with the rebel, glancing and winking at the ex-mafia princess.

"Welcome to the cinnamon protection squad. I'm the captain." Cherri continued. "The other members are cats, but that's not what we're focused for today. We're here for someone kinkier."

"Oh oh! Who?" Niffty almost bounced on her seat. "I can help."

'People are staring at us...' Charlie uses her hair to cover her face again in embarrassment.

"You see that fag over there?" Cherri pointed at Angel. "He has a date with a guy named Alastor-"

"OH hell NO?!" Niffty gasped. More people looked at them, but Niffty covered her mouth to apologize. "Ops! Sorry! Don't mind me folks!"

"Whaa?" Even Charlie can't stop her surprise in hearing the news. Alastor rarely dates anyone unless it's to- OH NO. WHAT DID ANGEL DO?!

"Yeah. Angie has been flirting with the guy nonstop. It's only yesterday this honcho agreed." Cherri explained, but Charlie feels sick. There are three endings for those Alastor hangs out with: (1) servitude, (2) death or, (3) information. It's usually the first and second. The third case is rare. Recalling Angel Dust's status in the mafia, Alastor **might** think of using Angel to learn more about the 3 **V** s. She knows one of them, Vox, and she can understand why Alastor wouldn't get along with the TV broadcaster. Angel Dust is probably working with this person named **Valentino** , but she isn't sure.

"I'll be right back." Niffty stood up, already agreeing to whatever plan Cherri has.

"I uh what's the plan again?" Charlie asked sheepishly, guilty for being deep in thought. Again.

"What am I, a recorder? Nah. You'll know when it comes." Cherri took a sip of her cocktail. She pushed blood red wine in front of her, unaware how pale her comrade became. "Here. The bartender seems to know you. He said it's on the house."

"T-thanks..." Charlie grabbed the glass, hoping to dear god Husk won't tattle on her. She knows Niffty wouldn't for the sake of love, but who knows what Alastor will use to bribe his allies?

"What's with the face?" Cherri asked casually, finishing her cocktail (that was fast) and setting it aside. "Is it because of dream girl?"

"Kinda." Charlie sighed, praying anything that happens tonight won't harm Vaggie in any way. 'I'll never forgive myself if Vaggie got hurt because of me.'

"Trust me on this, cat. Those two ain't a thing." Cherri waved her hand when a waiter brought their fries. "He's a bent fork. Angie ain't tapping any girl booty unless Vag is gonna pay him extra."

"Thanks for the reassurance." Charlie glanced around the room when all of the lights went out. "What's going on?"

"Nothing big, just the bar owner being an Alastor simp." Cherri joked, pulling Charlie to sit back down. "Go easy, C. Just stay low and gain some pounds. Maybe your girl likes some added asset?"

"Vaggie isn't that sort of person." Charlie argued, but took a glance at herself. Her breasts are... **Sufficient**. Alastor said it's fine just as is, but he could be saying that because he likes lean meat? Or was he saying that so they'd drop the subject? Alastor isn't really a good friend when it comes to body criticism.

" **Ladies and gentlemen!** " Someone's voice boomed and Charlie watched the spotlight move towards the entrance. **"Please welcome..."**

"Totally a simp." Cherri yawned, and Charlie watched the ace hitman push the doors open. "I wonder how Angie's going to get pass the simp?"

"Oh he has his ways." Charlie muttered under her breath, curious at her friend's blood red coat. He usually wears that thing when in a party or something. Charlie glanced around, 'Well. This is a party.'

"Sorry for the delay. Here's the food." Niffty set down the desserts Charlie loves as fast as she can, hurriedly telling the princess. "Gotta go now. Tonight's going to be busy busy busy!"

"Bye Niff." Charlie bid, watching her friend scurry back to prepare for the grand program. She clapped her hand, happy to try this new experimental sundae.

"How's it?" Cherri watched Charlie eat her sundae, twirling her fork.

"It's terrible." Charlie gasped, surprised at the alcoholic taste of the sweet dessert.

"So you hate it." Cherri munched on her pasta, glancing back at Angel's direction. "Throw it."

"But what if the taste will get better?" Charlie theorized, taking another scoop. Charlie pursed her lips, staring at the sundae. "Maybe the after taste is good?"

"C. If it sucks, it sucks." Cherri watched Angel and Alastor meet, smirking at the indignant songstress. "Don't redeem it."

"No wait. It could- urgh." Charlie cringed at the taste, finding the alcohol too strong. "Ok. What if it's in the menu to challenge their patrons?"

"Cat. Focus." Cherri cupped Charlie's chin and pointed it to where Angel and Alastor is. "Operation Radiodust."

"When did you start shipping them?" Charlie wondered.

"Listen here, buttercup. Angie's my bud and if he wants to fuck a guy, I'd rent him a room and even buy him rubber." Cherri explained. "Now if this bastard wants to use my bud then we're stepping in."

"I don't think we should do that." Charlie commented, aware how bad of an idea that would be.

"Too late. We're in this together." Cherri lets go, looking back at Angel's direction.

"Hm..." Charlie twirled a stray lock of hair, watching Vaggie also sit at the sidelines. _Of all the things she could have done, it had to be related to the Radio Demon._ Charlie watched Angel smile, teasing the conservative ~~bloodthirsty~~ psychopath. 'I wonder how these two met. More importantly, why these two are meeting in the first place.'

* * *

'As long as I don't have all the information, I might be watching Angel's last moments.' Charlie thought. 'But as long as Angel remains in the bar, I'm sure Al won't harm him. I have time.'

"Time to dig in." Charlie clapped her hands, staring down at the food. She first ate the sugar cakes to wet her appetite then devoured Mimzy's special tart before consuming the other ice cream samples Niffty got for her. Some of the ice cream bases are unique - gelato, yogurt, sugar-free, alcohol and dairy. They're all unique and delicious in their own way. Now while the ice creams are amazing, she feels the need to eat something solid. She moves onto the cakes. Marshmallow cakes are funny creatures, but it's not as funny as the jello cakes. Puddings are heavy desserts, trying to drag her down, which is why she shouldn't eat it alongside cheesecakes..?

"Haha. Very funny." Charlie stared at the charlotte cake. This is a new item in the list. It's in memory of her _death_. Charlie carefully removed the black ribbon, staring at the strawberries on top. 'Hilarious.'

"You're not retching all that, right?" Cherri asked and Charlie almost dropped her cake slice. "I mean. Why else are you skinny?"

'Stalking and killing competition to protect the love of my life?' Charlie wanted to talk back, but opted to put a cake slice into her mouth.

"Eh. Genes." Cherri shrugged, only finishing her plate of pasta. "If you're still starving, you can take the chicken."

"Hm.." Charlie watched her father's sinner chat with Angel. 'Now that I'm seeing them together, I kinda see the possibility of them being together. However, I'm not sure if Alastor wants a long-term thing. It took months before dad managed to make a contract with Al.'

"I ship them so hard." Niffty whispered. Charlie slowly turned to see Niffty sitting beside her. "You?"

"Al sees Angel interesting. Angel finds Al oddly cute." Charlie admitted, slurping her smoothie. "I see some chemistry, slightly lethal but possible."

"Yes!" Niffty cheered, raising her arm in delight. "So you'll help me with the Vs?"

"The what?" Both Cherri and Charlie said at the same time.

"You know? Angel's employer." Niffty waved her hand. "Knowing those two, we gotta help their relationship arc progress forward!"

"Man and I thought I was reckless." Cherri remarked. "What do you think, cat?"

"Why not? They look pretty _happy_ together." Charlie stood up. With Vaggie's biggest case involving her parents, Charlie will need some form of distraction from her old comrade. She knows it'll be inevitable to keep Vaggie away from Alastor's traps. The least she can do is minimize the exposure and maximize the obstacles. Charlie tapped Cherri's shoulder. "I have to go, Cher."

"Yeah yeah. I got it." Cherri understood her intent, seeing Vaggie leave with a man _?_ "Don't forget to feed the cats. The old man is out."

"I know." Charlie discreetly walked away, taking one last glance to see the radio host laughing at the mafiaso's misfortune. She knows pushing Angel and Alastor together will be a risky move. _Who knows what will happen between those two?_ There's also the fact the **V trio** will intervene to 'protect' their interests. However, Niffty will surely endure to save her _ship_. Charlie pursed her lips, taking the dagger from its holster as she reached the exit. 'Angel. Please forgive me..'

' **You'd do the same, wouldn't you?** '


	4. Happy... (BAD Route)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie will do anything for Vaggie.
> 
> Even if it means entering another gilded cage.
> 
> (Reverse card Yandere)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Charlie gets what she wants, her yandere side hibernates..
> 
> BUT! I never said Vaggie isn't a yandere.
> 
> The story's reoccurring joke is that Alastor always ruins Charlie's fun.

The night was young, but little mermaid was impatient. With her new and profound freedom, **Charlotte Magne** ran straight into the city of corruption. Niffty found the princess to be an eccentric individual, a weapon chasing after rainbows.

Charlotte Magne was meant to succeed her parents,

with the Radio demon as _her_ advisor and chad Eldritch as _her_ husband,

but the blonde surprised Niffty while they sat in the bachelorette party:

**"Is it strange to fall in love with the enemy?"**

Niffty would like to say she's a fairy godmother, but she certainly knows better than consider this a happily ever after. She's the sea witch watching the princess run off. Everything around her is chaotic. At least someone gained some sort of happiness. A temporary happiness, but it's significant nevertheless.

**🎶**

Niffty kept an eye on Charlo-Sorry Charlie's progress. The sheltered princess was quick to leave her mark, sparking chaos left and right _, even during her own fake funeral procession_. Niffty made sure to keep everything clean, doing her best to keep Alastor calm as a fiddle. The Radio Host is onto her. Niffty needs to keep cleaning. _She wonders if Charlie is trying to push her luck._

" **The police has yet to find the culprit to the arson** _ **...** "_

Listening in on Husk's conversation with an informant, it seems Charlie has no restraints when it comes to execution. The body count is rising, causing tension in both sides. Both the good and the bad are getting cut off, even the neutral parties. Niffty doesn't know what Charlie is doing, but it must have something to do with the girl's **Beloved.**

_A condominium, a hotel, a restaurant, a warehouse..._

Charlie spared no one, leaving officers and mercenaries in confusion.

_A police department, a hospital, a government building, a bank..._

Charlie didn't take anything except for their precarious **lives**.

Charlie simply keeps killing, changing styles like a child in a candy store. **Both sides are pointing fingers, no one is responsible**. Niffty twirled the golden key used to free the princess, ecstatic to see such a lively atmosphere. _It's good to be the mastermind of such tragedy._

**[The Death of Innocence: Magne's sole Heir Suicide]**

'All is fair in love and war.' Niffty wants to say, but what happens **when love is the war being fought**? What happens **when war is what woke love**? Charlie's chasing her fantasy, thinking she's a better person with the carnage around her. _The irony!_ Niffty wonders how Charlie's beloved will react?

'What will happen when Charlie's world rejects her affection?'

Niffty is addicted to love stories, but the ones with plot twists are so much better. Now what she has here is a forbidden love story waiting to combust. She wants to commemorate it, to see the last flicker of hope die from those ruby eyes. Niffty has to write it down or sketch it in memory just to keep the memory fresh.

As long as Charlie is alive pursuing that _person_ , Niffty wants to squeeze the last drop of content she can.

Now that she thought about it. How does Charlie's lover look like? Charlie didn't describe the entity's physical features. However, the princess did give significant hints to determine the woman.

> _"Wait. You knew there's a connection between you two because the police officer didn't kill you?" Niffty frowned, almost spilling her drink._
> 
> _"No no no. I felt the connection when we made eye contact." Charlie giggled, cradling her wine glass. "The girl was in a squad, a raid I think. Dad was so angry when it happened.. I wonder what's going on in the government?"_
> 
> _"Maybe Michael planned it?" Niffty guessed._
> 
> _"He could..." Charlie nodded to herself. "But Niffty! The one who saved me was the female police Can you imagine that? Betraying your allies to protect the enemy? That has to be love right?"_
> 
> _"Maybe she's an agent?" Niffty felt flabbergasted, and all the princess did was laugh once more. 'Charlie is so giggly when she's drunk.'_
> 
> _"No, no she isn't because my parents congratulated me for surviving the skirmish all by myself." Charlie whispered. "They have no idea that an amazing valkyrie saved me out of compassion. My supposed killer saved me, Niffty."_
> 
> _"And! Can you believe she escorted me out with our hands linked together? We even talked and this woman has the most sincere of smiles ah~" Charlie set the cup down to cover her face. "How can my enemy give me such a wonderful smile when she's centimeters away from death? I couldn't kill her, but I didn't know what else to do. This was all new to me. I never thought my heart would beat this fast (Charlie paused momentarily) except when Alastor tried killing me. That one's horrifying."_
> 
> _"That must be an experience." Niffty doesn't know how Charlie can use a near-death Alastor moment to compare with the possible blooming romance._
> 
> _"It is! Sadly, I was dumb enough to depart from her. I had to! I know how protective my parents are, but the longer I don't see her, the more I regret coming back here. My chest hurts. My mind is plagued with her image. I want to see her again. I want to be with her again.." Charlie lowered her hands, looking up at the colorful lights. "What should I do, Niffty? What do I do?"_

The police officer who survived the raid with skill above average of most police officers. The independent woman who won't hesitate to kill her peers for the sake of justice. The female who caught the soul of Pentagram's next ruler of the Underground - a spectacular woman Niffty bets.

_Who is it? Who could this girl be? Someone with spunk. Someone unorthodox. Someone..._

" **Your days are over, Diabolo.** "

'Is it her?' Sitting beside Husk, Niffty watched the TV showing a stern-looking police officer. What caught her eyes was the golden earrings dangling down the woman's ears. The accessory Charlie bought hours before she and Niffty enacted their arson months ago. It was a unique item, bearing the pentagram seal. However, she'll need a close-up for confirmation.

"Was it him?" Husk wondered nonchalantly, uncapping his booze to take another swig.

"Maybe Al knows?" Niffty threw out, flipping her phone to check the woman. She watched videos containing this police officer, going slow motion to see that the earrings do indeed have something engraved on them. Niffty needed more confirmation, searching for Vagatha's social media account. [Nothing.] Niffty glanced back at Anthony or should she call him Angel Dust?

"Yoohoo~! Angel. I have a question." Niffty called out at the mafiaso who's waiting for their eccentric radio host. _What a comedy to see two males hide in sheep's clothing_ _._ She pointed at the video, "You're friends with that woman, right?"

"Yeah. What's it to ya, toots?" Angel tilted his fedora, slightly unnerved by her smile ~~maybe~~.

"I was just curious. I never thought you'd be friends with a copper, not like it's a bad thing but.." Niffty waved her hands before leaning towards Angel. "She looks really familiar and a friend of mine wants to know if she's single."

"Wha- Right. You and your matchmaker BS." Angel shifted his position to face her, telling her. "Don't bother. She's found _the one_ some months ago. Met Charlie in some alley and shtick!"

"Oh my gosh~! What a coincidence. My friend's name is Charlie. (Niffty cheered.) Meeting at an alleyway? That's so like her. Do you have her phone number? C's always destroying her phone with her passion projects. Do you think Vaggie would mind if she hang out with us today? I would love to meet your friend too, but I also wouldn't mind if I have a quick reunion with my friend." Niffty can't believe Charlie is head-over-heels for someone focused on eradicating the Mafia. It wouldn't surprise her if Charlie confessed her love to Vaggie in a place as shady as an alleyway. _Love does things to you._ What she never imagined to happen would be the fact Vaggie accepted and loves her back.

"Calm your tits. How do you know Charlie when I've never seen her?" Angel raised an eyebrow. "Hell! Vaggie wouldn't even show me a pic and you **know** her?"

"Of course I do. A girl's well-kept secret." Niffty noticed Angel holding his cellphone. "Okay okay. I confess. I saw Charlie roaming around the docks and complimented her dress. It's been six months since I last saw her so I was wondering if she's fine."

"Huh. Makes sense." Angel typed something on his phone. "Let's see if she's awake then. Compared to Vaggie, Char's pretty laid back. Maybe I'll convince her to get outta the house this time?"

'Get out of the house?' Niffty rubbed her eyes in disbelief. Charlie loves wandering in the city. It's the primary reason why Alastor was assigned to Charlie.

"..." Angel tapped his fingers, unaware Alastor is creeping behind him.

* * *

...

It's been a week since she snuck out of the house, two months since she and Vaggie got together as a couple. Vaggie is awfully protective over her, not like she minds. Charlie might have caused quite an uproar with the amount of nuisances she had to eliminate. Vaggie has a lot of people that needed to go. **They were bad influences for her beloved.** Charlie tried to give them a chance to redeem themselves, but no such luck. She was so busy cleaning up that Charlie didn't get a job, much less change her appearance. _Thank goodness most people have no idea how she looks like without make-up and styled hair._

> At least Vaggie reciprocates her feelings...
> 
> Vaggie loves her so much that she begged her to stay in their home where it's safe.
> 
> At least Vaggie proposed with an engagement ring...
> 
> Vaggie promised her that once the tension subsides, they'll get married in a church and get out of town to live by the seaside.

Taking the name of an orphan woman Niffty butchered for 'doll' sake, Charlie wondered how long she can keep the one terrible truth - the truth she's the daughter of Lucifer and Lilith Magne, Rulers of the mafia underground - from her lover. Everything else is connected to that one truth. Everything will be explained once Vaggie learns the truth.

For now, Charlie has to play the innocent dame. The girl who needs protection. The girl who has the key to granting her lover's wish. The girl who has zero experience with anything except for combat and extravagant parties.

[Love]

How can Charlie think of heading back when she's with Vaggie? Vaggie completes her, willing to be patient and teach her anything she asks. The world is so much brighter whenever Vaggie is around.

Although it isn't as noisy like back at home, Vaggie makes up for her attentiveness. Vaggie can also dance really well. _Vaggie and Alastor might get along on the dance department._

She knows her present can't meet her past... How can she when Charlie can't bear to even think of leaving Vaggie? _The mere thought sounded like a death sentence._

'I'd die without her.'

"..." Charlie rests on the couch, listening to the grandfather clock tic and toc. Time is mocking her, but she's better than that. Her thoughts are telling her to act and follow Vaggie, but she can keep her insecurities under a leash. Vaggie has a lot on her plate. **Don't contribute by adding more bodies into her plate**. Charlie has to be a good girl to prevent anymore delay with the wedding.

...

"Hm..." Charlie hummed, looking up at the lights. She wonders how Alastor is doing. Her parents are obviously devastated with the loss of their daughter while her fiancé must be having the time of his life with her 'mysterious' death. _The single status must be an advantage for him._ However, her ~~closest(?) or better termed~~ most frequently visiting friend Alastor isn't the sort to mourn or cry or whatever sadness people do during funerals. He's an entertaining fellow deserving of the spotlight. 'He's surely busy...'

"Ah~" Charlie stretched her arms, yawning. She's read all of Vaggie's books and sadly even read the cases her beloved is designated to. **Vaggie didn't tell her anything.** There's no musical instruments in the house nor does Vaggie have a lot of resources for her to utilize to produce extra income. _It would be nice to make desserts and weapons to support Vaggie's profession._

'Angel's probably busy...' Charlie wished she can talk to someone on the phone. 'So boreeed~'

"Would Vaggie mind if I visit Loo-Loo land?" Charlie asked, sitting up to stare at the TV screen. She already watched all of her lover's movies. She can't visit Loo-Loo world because her dad might be there, but no one would ever expect to see her in Loo-Loo land! Charlie smiled, standing up. "I'm sure she won't mind! Nothing bad ever happens in a rip-off amusement park!"

***Ring ring***

"I wonder who that could be?" Charlie wondered, walking over and staring down at the table side. "Angel? Maybe he got out early."

"Must be Fortuna's work." Charlie shrugged, grabbing her phone. _I wonder what he wants to talk about?_ She greeted, "Good morning~!"

 **"Morning- What the fuck, Al?! Ya trying to give me a heart attack?!"** Angel yelled, but the following voices sparked her fear.

Charlie dropped her phone, taking a step back.

[ **À̳̘͈̈̚l̲̽a̟̠͓͛̚͞ş̹̙̝̙̈́̍͌͘͞t̨̰͕̐̀̔ö̪̦́̃r̛͕̻̙̈͞?!** ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlie is pretty sure Alastor is going to be pissed at her.


	5. ... (DEAD Route)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie will do anything for Vaggie.
> 
> But if she wants to get married to another then...
> 
> (The Other Yandere)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The worst event for a yandere: to lose the desired object..
> 
> Charlie is the yandere who wants her loved one happy.
> 
> (..But birds of the same feather flock together. One of the birds ain't happy.)

Alastor has seen a fair number of individuals in his lifetime, but never has he met someone like **Charlie**. Her innocence in this corrupted world enraptured him. Her songs and dances entranced him. He cherished her smiles. He enjoyed her attention. He liked her company in general! However, the day he decides to ask her true name, his next assignment sealed his client's death.

**"Wouldn't it be nice to fall in love with the one?"**

Charlotte Magne whispered, covering her face with one hand.

"I would never know." Alastor humored the blonde, "I have yet to find the one."

"Ever the pessimistic." Charlie moved away, placing her hands behind her. "But I'm sure you will find the one someday."

Alastor doesn't comprehend the blonde's fascination to true love, but he assumes it's due to this **Happy ever after** ENDING. He knows enough on how Charlie thinks, nudging his companion to where he wants her to be. He is certain Charlie and Niffty will get along on that aspect, but that's the same reason why he cannot let these two talk. Love is useless at the grand scheme of things.

"Please don't kill Seviathan, Alastor." Charlie requested, setting down the important suitcase on the table.

"And what made you say that, my dear?" Alastor grinned, thanking his friend as he opened the suitcase.

"Because I know you. You don't like sharing." Charlie sat down, unaware she made the radio host pause.

"...Didn't I share the last beignets with you?" Alastor hummed, making sure everything he needs is inside.

Accepting the deal with the devil himself, Alastor became Charlie's mentor. A job he found to be quite hilarious, considering what Lucifer wanted him to do was to fix **her mindset**. Charlie was innocent, too innocent... And Alastor honestly craved it. It was her innocence and trust that tugged him in this bizarre system _he will soon bring to ruin._

" _And even then you won't be satisfied._ "

They both know he's going to kill her. _Charlie wonders when._ Alastor ponders how. He expects she'll put up a fight. _She knows she won't be able to pull the trigger._ It was only a matter of time before the grand event. The day Lucifer brings Hell onto Pentagram City. Hell has always been at the heart of Eden, lurking in its shadows. To have its insidious system overrule law and order?

(How fun it will be to win against the devil himself!)

**The game is set.** The pawns are confused. The rooks are drunk and the bishops are corrupt, leaving the Queen and King by themselves since Alastor killed all their Knights but one. He takes note of the pawns, bickering and engrossed in their paranoia.

He and Charlie? They have something in common.

They're playing with fire, indulging in its chaos.

 ~~They're searching for someone/something to fill in the void~~.

At the end of the road, only one of them will remain standing.

But then...

_With the lighter Alastor gifted her, Charlie flicked the torch on._

" ~~ _I'll do anything for love._~~ "

* * *

...

_Charlie doesn't understand love... But she surely understands the concept of Happiness._ **Is Love and Happiness not intertwined?**

With her hands tied behind her back, Charlie offers her beloved a smile. _Vaggie likes this man_. ~~Vaggie wants to marry this boring man~~. _Charlie wonders if this is **Love**?_

It's been half a year since the death of the persona _Charlotte Magne_. Charlie stayed low, focusing to help Vaggie in all manners. She didn't want to take advantage of her. Charlie sincerely wants Vaggie to be happy. Charlie did her best not solve everything through violence and corruption. **Honest!** Working in a rehabilitation center, Charlie made sure to help Vaggie and those _other_ friends have some decent recovery from whatever trauma they underwent. She then befriended Vaggie and showed her how to relax and reconnect to the world.

When Charlie saw Vaggie's prettiest smile, she thought Vaggie finally realize how much she means to her. ~~Charlie never thought Vaggie would fall in love with another~~.

With her mouth sealed shut, Charlie stood beside her beloved as the maid of honor. _Vaggie loves him._ ~~Vaggie only saw her as a friend.~~ _Charlie never imagined **Love** to be this painful._

_I want Vaggie to be happy, but I don't want her to love this man. I want to be happy, but I don't want Vaggie to be sad._

" **We are gathered together to celebrate the very special love between...** "

'A man who I want to kill but cannot.' Charlie clenched her bouquet, wishing and hating. _Why did Vaggie choose him?_ Charlie wants to know why. ~~Why didn't she choose me?~~ Vaggie loves her, but not the same way she loves her. ~~Why am I never good enough?~~ Charlie wished she knew what she did wrong, but it's too late. 'Too late.'

**"I do."**

'What do I do now?' Charlie pursed her lips, bowing her head. Wearing a crown of blue Verbana flowers, Charlie knows she's done wrong. But, she also knows she wouldn't exchange anything to have her beloved tied back to that dark past. Vaggie's free from guilt now. Vaggie has a loving reformed family, new friends ~~with the old toxic ones discarded~~ and a caring man for a husband.

'What now?' Charlie's tears fall as everyone applauded and cheered for the couple. Charlie looked up, smiling at this gorgeous fiery woman.

"Congratulations, Vaggie!" Charlie meant it, resting a hand on Vaggie's arm.

"Thank you. For everything." Vaggie smiled, and Charlie's heart ached.

"I'd do anything for you." Even if she's breaking inside, Charlie knows Vaggie's happiness will distract her from the pain. 'If people were in my shoes, they'd do the same..'

"You okay, sis?" Angel whispered, standing in as the best man due to Vaggie's insistence. Since the couple talk to the guests, Angel led her out to their assigned taxi. "You don't look too good."

"Must be the food I ate..." Charlie lied.

"Sheesh." Angel stepped into the car. "You're a terrible liar."

"I... I..." When the door closed, Charlie covered her face and cried.

* * *

**🎶**

Obtaining an invitation from a colleague, Alastor arrived late to this wedding reception. Greeting new and old acquaintances, Alastor is surprised to meet Anthony. Yes, this mafiaso wanted an open relationship with him and Husker. Alastor didn't have time for such a thing, but he also won't admit it's to keep Angel safe from danger. _He has yet to kill the KING, after all._

"Hey, Al! Favor." For once, Angel didn't sound cheerful.

"I'm listening." After befriending Angel, Alastor placed it upon himself to have a gun at all times. It's a given with the trouble this effeminate fellow attracts.

"Can you dance with someone?" The male whispered, pointing his finger at someone. "My friend ain't feeling too good and-?"

!!!!

"?!" As if sensing his arrival, _Charlie_ turns around and he **needs** to hold her hand ~~before she decides to disappear once more.~~

"Charlie." Alastor greeted, ~~and she knows she's trapped.~~

"Hello again." Charlie smiles and laughs, ~~**but it's all wrong**~~. "I miss you too, Al."

"Who?" Alastor asks. ' ~~Who took you from me?~~ '

"Don't." Charlie pleaded instead, but this only led him to bring her to an empty room.

"Al." She begs, but it doesn't reach him.

"I'm just asking an innocent question, my dear." Alastor plucked the Verbana flower crown off her head. **"W̵̧͖̖̓̍̓h̸̡̧̰̅ö̵͇̫̠́͒͊̾?̶͇͖͓̒̑"**


	6. Grand Scheme of Things

When Charlotte Magne was born, Lilith insisted her husband to raise their daughter to be the best. Lucifer just wanted to keep her away from all the impurities from the world. However, his wife had a point and crafted the best program to teach their cutest calamity.

Preserve your chastity to avoid attachments

Maintain your figure to increase popularity

Demonstrate benevolence to both sides

Present incentives to those loyal and diligent

Show patience and forgiveness to minor mistakes

Defend and concede on fights when necessary

Charlie was supposed to succeed Lucifer in his rule over Pentagram City, but something came up. Apparently, Gabriel and his brothers (those who still work alongside God) finally saw the light. Of course, Lucifer didn't imagine his brother propose his baby girl to replace God's place.

"Why did you say yes?" Lilith asked, annoyed her husband agreed on another plan with his brothers. "God controls the entire continent, Luci. Charlie isn't equipped to rule two contrasting sides! She'll get manipulated. I won't let them!"

"I know, but they truly want God dead no matter what, Lili. It was either our sweet apple or that Christ figure." Lucifer crossed his legs, watching his stressed wife. "You know I had to decide what was best..."

"And what? Let your brothers control her like a puppet?" Lilith furrowed her eyebrows. "Did you talk with the others?"

"Of course I did! We're planning to take control over everything. That way, Charlie has us as her advisors." Lucifer supplied, pinching the bridge of his nose at the incoming problem. "Unfortunately, we need more time. Not my words, but Charlie needs to get married."

From her experience with Adam, it took weeks for the actress to concede after seeing Charlie got along with Seviathan Von Eldritch. Lilith also knew Bethesda Von Eldritch so it seemed that was the only advantage they had against all other famiglias. Everything was starting to go their way, building the future to secure the safety of their beloved daughter.  


**Until the night before the wedding...**

  
"Thank you for being my friend, Al." Charlie told her friend before he left the living room.

"?" Alastor turned to stare at her, raising an eyebrow. "What did Niffty tell you?"

"I-I just wanted to thank you." Charlie hid her hands behind her back, clutching the male's lighter. "For being there with me.. ya know?"

"Hmm... Thank you too." Alastor humored her. "For being entertaining. Now off to bed, my dear. I'll be back tomorrow morning."

"Have a safe trip." Charlie smiled, watching him leave. " _I pray we both find happiness._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story's main plot. Also, I just noticed the kudo count. :O


End file.
